Sleepless Night--A Terezi Sadstuck
by Echo Scourge
Summary: Terezi, avoiding sleep due to Vriska haunting her dream bubbles, makes the decision to kill herself. As usual, I do not own Homestuck. Rated T for Karkat's mouth. This fanfiction is pretty bad because I wrote it when I couldn't sleep but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

Terezi was sitting outside her window. She couldn't sleep again. No, it wasn't that she couldn't sleep. She did not want to sleep. She avoided it, because every time she had a dream bubble, she met Vriska in it.

Terezi hated herself killing Vriska. No wonder Vriska had disliked her. Maybe she deserved to be disliked.

She had killed her friend. How bad! How low!

Terezi stared at the noose in her hand. Maybe death was the only way that she could be forgiven.

_1S 17 R34LLY WOR7H 17?_

_NO, OF COURS3 NO7._

_7H3N 4G41N..._

_7H3 WORLD WOULD B3 B3773R OFF W17HOU7 4N 1D1O7 L1K3 M3._

_1'M GO1NG 7O DO 17._

Terezi slipped the noose over her head and pulled it tight. She nerved herself up for the jump.

_1...1 C4N'7 DO 17._

_COM3 ON. 17 C4N'7 B3 7H47 B4D...4LL 1 H4V3 7O DO 1S JUMP._

_17 WOULDN'7 HUR7. NO7 FOR LONG, 4NYW4Y._

Terezi nodded, closed her eyes, and jumped off.

With a jerk that ran through her whole body, the rope went taut.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think...

What about Karkat? What would he do without her?

Terezi had forgotten about him. She knew how much he needed her.

_WH47 H4V3 1 DON3?_

She had just made the decision to kill herself. She already regretted it.

And now, it was too late.

**This is my first Sadstuck ever. I apologize for the bad quality, but I didn't have a lot of time to do it in. :(**

**I don't expect reviews, but if you've got them, please feel free.**

**-E.S. (Echo Scourge)**


	2. Karkat's Discovery

**Hey guys! I meant Sleepless Night to be a one-shot, but I wanted to see how Karkat would react. Thanks to the reviewers of the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!**

"Terezi?"

Karkat walked through Terezi's hive. For almost half an hour, he had been calling her and looking for her. Something was wrong. It wasn't like Terezi to ignore him like this...

He had decided to visit her hive that night because he wanted to see Terezi in person. Karkat was tired of computer chats. Besides, he had some very important information to tell her.

Like how he really felt about her.

After losing so many of his friends, Karkat was paranoid of losing another one-and with good reason. He knew full well that Terezi could be next. _He_ could be next.

And he did not want to die without having told her, just once, that he really, truly loved her.

Even though Karkat found it difficult to share his feelings with others, that did not mean he didn't have them. But tonight, he had to tell Terezi. He just had to.

But where was she?

Karkat opened the door of Terezi's room, which was apparently vacant. He walked around it several times, making sure she was not hiding from him somewhere.

"TEREZI, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! JOKE'S OVER..."

It was then that he noticed the open window.

As he made his way over to the window, avoiding scattered piles of scalemates, he felt an unknown feeling of dread clutch at his heart.

What he saw outside nearly made him sick.

Terezi's limp, lifeless body hung from a branch a bit higher up. The breeze playfully stirred the corpse in the cool night air.

Karkat was trembling. "No. NO. _NO!"_

_Maybe she's still alive, maybe it's okay..._ thought the troll, but when he climbed out the window and tried to get his friend down, he soon realized that it was no use.

Karkat began to sob uncontrollably. He began shaking and couldn't stop.

"TEREZI, WHY?!" he screamed. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS! YOU ABANDONED ME!"

He put his head in his arms and cried, not caring whether anyone heard him or not. He couldn't go on. Not without her.

Without even thinking, he leaped off the windowsill and plunged to the ground far below. At least, that way, he could be with Terezi.

_I was a shitty leader anyway._

_Sollux will take over. He's smart. He can figure it out._

_I'm coming, Terezi..._

_You won't be alone. Not for long._

_Goodbye._


End file.
